


Long Live the Queen

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbadon disappeared before Dean could kill her. Who could have ever thought she’d re-appear when he needed her most?</p>
<p>Square Filled: Abbadean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

Two months ago, they had her.

Dean had the Mark of Cain, the First Blade, and Abbadon was right where she needed to be. All he had to do was stab her, and that would be one less problem off their hands.

Only …

She’d smoked out as soon as she saw the Blade. She’d somehow managed to slip completely under the radar and stay there, and the boys had other problems on their hands.

Until Metatron took care of those issues and killed Dean.

Sam had carried his body back to the Bunker, set on finding some way to fix things, but his calls went unanswered. And when he discovered Dean was gone, he feared the worst.

Well …

Sam always had been smart.

* * *

 

Dean pulled the blade from the body, blood still sluggishly seeping from the wounds. He let his head fall back on his shoulders, a deep sigh escaping his lips before they curled into a smile.

Damn, it felt so _good_.

He could still remember his old life, the baggage he’d carried for so long. He could remember the worry over any and everything, and the fear that came along with the Mark.

But now … Now, he enjoyed feeding the Mark.

The bloodlust ran rampant through his veins. He kept a modicum of control over himself, but as the time passed and the hunger grew… Every body he let fall off the end of the Blade took some piece of him with it. He thought of himself as a wild animal at times, and the control was silently slipping away.

Just when he felt like he was tip-toeing on a razor edge, she showed up again. Stumbled upon him by accident. She’d heard of the massacres, wondered who was reckless enough to do such things. She had rolled her eyes when she saw him, recognizing the bowlegs and plaid shirt.

But just imagine the shock when he looked up at her, kneeling over a bleeding corpse, eyes gone black as what she could remember of her soul.

Her face relaxed into a smile, glancing at the glowing symbol in the bend of his arm. She’d walked over, reaching down and gently pulling the First Blade out of his hand. He gave a whimper when she did, but pushing her red-tipped nails through his hair caused him to relax and his eyes to close.

She’d helped him to his feet, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping the blood spatter off his face. She snapped her fingers and the First Blade disappeared, to a safe place she knew, and she took Dean’s hand, leading him away from the carnage.

* * *

 

She stared at him, both of their chests heaving, eyes long gone black. He looked from her to the Blade in his hand, then down to the body at his feet. He shook his head, looking back to her.

“Abbadon?”  
“You did it. I don’t believe it.”

Dean looked down at the Blade again, breathing a breath of relief when she snapped her fingers and it disappeared. She walked over to him, shaking her head, then let out a laugh. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing her blood-red lips to his. Dean groaned, pushing his hands through that fiery hair, tugging her closer. She laughed, kissing him again and again, before pulling away to look down at the body at their feet. Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, fixing his lips on her neck, moaning softly into her skin. She gave a satisfied hum, a smile on her face.

“I can’t believe you did it.”  
“I’ve told you to stop underestimating me.”

She laughed, moaning as he bit down on her shoulder.

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

Dean smiled, eyes flashing black.

“That you’re in the market for a king, my queen?”

Abbadon laughed, reaching back to tunnel her fingers through his hair. She turned to face him, using one finger to slide down his nose.

“You killed Crowley, Dean. De-throned the last obstacle in our path. The least I could do is make you my king.”

Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips again. He pulled back just far enough to speak against her lips.

“Should we make it official? Right here at the fucking throne?”

Abbadon tossed her head back, a laugh bubbling up from her throat, nodding excitedly. She laughed as Dean took her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the throne.

_Their_ throne.

He sat down and she ripped his shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders. He tore his t-shirt over his head next, then tore her shirt right down the middle. She gasped as he leaned forward, sucking kisses along her breasts as he unclasped her bra. He gave a quiet moan when he flung the bra aside, lifting her the slightest bit so he could take her nipple in his mouth.

She flung her head back, groaning loud and long, rocking her hips against the bulge in his jeans. He bit–none too gently–on her breast before moving to the other one, and she pushed his head away, reaching down to unbuckle his belt, flinging it aside before attacking the button and zipper of his jeans.

“What the fuck are we doing?”

She snapped her fingers and they were both naked. She slid forward, soaking his thighs, and Dean grinned. He stood up, turning around and sitting her in the chair, hitting his knees in front of her. She moaned, spreading her legs, and he picked up one leg, tossing it over his shoulder.

She screamed his name as he licked his way into her pussy, taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard. Her hands flew down to his head, red-tipped nails carding through his hair, pushing him in deeper. He growled against her and increased his ministrations, while she began gulping in air, body trembling.

Dean smiled against her as he slid two fingers deep inside her, and when he gave her clit a hard suck, she screamed as she came. He let out a laugh, continuing to fuck her with his fingers, until she moaned and gave his head a weak push. He stood up, taking her in his arms again, sitting down on the throne and maneuvering her onto his lap, pushing inside her.

She dug her nails into his chest, blood-red tips dragging down the pale skin, tattoo still in place over his heart, a mockery of “protection.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips, thrusting his hips up, pressing deeper into her, murmuring “Abbie” against her mouth.

She groaned and threw her head back, hips rolling back and forth, pressing his back into the throne, riding him with everything she had. A sheen of sweat glistened on both of their bodies, deep red scratches visible on the pale skin of his chest. She had bruises on her hips in the shapes of his fingertips, and she took his hand, lifting it to her throat.

He gave her a wicked grin, eyes flashing black. She nodded, her own eyes going onyx, and he tightened his hold, making it hard for her to breathe. The faster she rode him, the tighter he squeezed, until her eyes rolled back in her head. He let go then, and as she sucked in a deep lungful of air, her body spasmed, tightening around him like a vise, and they came at the same time, him groaning her name while she gave silent screams and gasped for breath.

* * *

 

He ran his fingers up and down her back until she lifted up, tossing that fire-colored hair over her shoulders. She looked down at him and smiled, leaning in and kissing his plump lips. She pulled back, standing up on shaky legs, then turning to sit backwards in his lap. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, and she let out a sigh as she leaned against him.

“I still can’t believe we did it.”

Dean let out a laugh, bending to kiss her shoulder.

“Believe it, baby.”   
“That’s _Queen_ Baby to you.”

Dean laughed again, nodding his head.

“Of course, my queen.”

Abbadon gave a shiver, a wide smile parting her blood-colored lips.

“Say it again.”   
“My queen.”

She leaned back against him, putting one hand on each arm of the throne, lifting herself just a bit. Dean groaned, then spread his legs, taking hold of her hips and lowering her onto his erection. They both moaned as she swiveled her hips, and when she glanced down at the body surrounded by blood, staring at them with unseeing eyes, she clenched her muscles, causing Dean to give a stuttered groan behind her.

“Look at him, Dean. Look at what we’ve done.”  
“All I can see is you, Abbie.”

She smiled, lifting up, clenching again as she slid back down.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come.”   
“That’s the point, my king.”

Dean groaned again, reaching around and finding her clit, pinching it between his fingers. She gasped and dug her nails into his arms, increasing her movements. She let out a laugh, continuing to ride him.

“I can’t wait until we … we get started. Fixing everything Crowley shit on, and making this place the wonder it used to be.”

She gasped, falling back against him as he jerked his hips up, fingers gripping and releasing her clit. He could feel his release slipping closer and closer, and he leaned up, whispering in her ear before he bit her ear lobe, making her come in a thunderous orgasm, following right behind her.

_“Long live the Queen.”_


End file.
